Mauveine
by KaelinMoshroca
Summary: With a little glitch, Frisk awakes as they fall rather than resetting amoung the flowers. This new turn of events leaves a very dead body at the bottom of a mountain. But with magic and determination, anything can happen.
1. The Fall

Undertale and characters belong to Toby Fox  
Please enjoy!

Resetting always put a bad taste in the human's mouth. It meant that something had gone wrong, something was so beyond their grasp that resetting to try it all over again was the only way to go about. And this reset was already looking to cause the human a bad time. Not because of Flowey, who Frisk was sure was just waiting beyond. No, it was the air whipping past them at high speeds that dried out their tongue and made looking down a queasy experience. The shock that ran through caused their body to jerk at the unexpected sensation. This was wrong. So very wrong. Why had they not started at the bottom of the mountain as they always did? Sore but alive on top of golden flowers that they have learned to love and hate.

Frisk opened their eyes, fighting against the fast wind, only to see said flowers rapidly approaching. The resulting sound of bones crunching would have Papyrus freaking out for weeks if he had been around. As it was, Frisk themselves barely heard the noise, for it was nothing compared to the pain of _feeling_ just what all the crunching had done. A scream ripped from their throats before everything faded to a blissful black.

Red was the only color Frisk could see when eyes managed to crack back open. But once again, things seemed wrong. They had just blacked out hadn't they? Frisk was shocked to be awake so quickly, but it was pushed back by the fact that there was no pain anywhere. Focusing on the red they noticed it was a small red heart that looked so familiar to them, but was concerned to see the deep cracks and fractures along the surface. Frisk reached out, holding the heart gently, hoping it wouldn't break from the small touch. The human paused, examining something besides the heart, their hands were...rather translucent.

Frisk turned, looking down at the body that had a stripped sweater, hair spread among the pedals that hugged the body on either side. Panic stabbed through Frisk's mind, the heart jerking in shock as well.

They were dead.

The soul looked around, noticing the heart following the movements out of the corner of their vision. So this is what death was? Would they just float here till someone found them? What if Flowey got to the heart? They had no way of fighting him off unless they could run but it was hard to say what would happen.

A frustrated look crossed Frisk's face as the spirit floated closer to the body. They studied it closely, wincing at the tangled mess. As bad as it sounded, the child was happy to be out of the body. The pain was like nothing Frisk had ever felt before. Eyes scanned the area once more, wondering if Flowey would come in here instead of waiting outside if they took too long. He had to have known they were here. And he was always waiting.

Eyes scanned the body again, despite for an idea that could keep the little red heart safe. The human was running out if time, the thought of a smiling golden flower devouring them wasn't how they wanted things to end. Who knew what that evil flower would do to them? Eyes connected to a bit of white that was sticking out from under the flesh and blood. It was horrid to look at, but it made Frisk think back to the skeleton brothers that would be waiting out in Snowdin, of Alphys and Undyne's cute displays of love, of Mettaton's TV shows and funny dancing. Of mom who would find them or a super charged flower that wanted death to all monsters. Determination flooded the heart, making it pulse a bright red. Before they could think about it too long Frisk rammed back into the body with the heart. Red light flooded the area, making the human body float above the flowers in what appeared to be a pod as the spirit and soul tried to make something work. They refused to just die, they just wanted to LIVE!

A small orb of blue magic flickered off to the side. In the human's moments of panic they hadn't realized the orb had been there, waiting and watching for a lack of better words. The pulse of red determination seemed to have sparked it into moving and it was almost purring with the determination rolling off the body in waves. A ball of blue wrapped around the pod, seeming to devour the thing whole and before Frisk even noticed, the magic had merged and tangled with their soul. The red determination mixing with the blue magic, coloring the soul an odd shade of purple.

The, now purple, pod shrank down around the body and a hissing noise seemed to come from whatever part of skin that happened to touch the magic infused determination. It burned away at skin, blood, and muscles. The purple was trying hard to get to something and anything in the way had to go. The meat of the human was dripping onto the flowers below in an odd mesh of colors but thankfully Frisk was spared from watching this part. As their mind had blacked out from the overwhelming feeling of magic and determination.

It wasn't too much later that Frisk felt themselves waking up once again and soon they felt a heavy and aching pain down to the bone. At the very least it meant that it had worked. Pain meant that once again, they were alive. Frisk just wanted a few more minutes of sweet bliss before having to deal with an angry flower. With a soft groan they shifted, attempting to curl into a ball and go back to sleep to wash away this pain but again something was WRONG. Eyes flew open at the noise of clattering bones as they moved and as Frisk sat up carefully they took stock of their body.

Bones. They were a body of bones. A jolt passed through as they registered what was happening. This...was very new. Flexing a hand in front of them cemented the fact into their brain. Yes, they were just a skeleton now, a bone-ified skeleton. A laugh escaped from the skull, shock was slowly taking over and laughing seemed to be the only thing the once human could do in this situation. Thankfully the clothes hadn't burned away, meaning they could still wear the favored striped sweater. But as Frisk looked down it clung to the new body a little differently than before. With a few deep breaths Frisk calmed themselves down. This was something very new, but if all else failed they could reset again, and maybe not have the falling bit this time.

For now Frisk explored, touching what used to be fingertips together. Would they still be called fingertips? It was still the top of their fingers but Frisk pushed the debate to the back of their mind. The bone was smooth to the touch and Frisk gave a small giggle when they pushed their hand through the dead space of their arm. It was a very new experience but Frisk knew they had better things to be doing. Exploring what the new body could do and feel could be pushed back until they knew things were safe.

As they stood up a new thought crossed the kid's mind. They were a monster now. Maybe? Magic was needed to be a monster however and they had no magic. Blue and then purple swirls came to mind as they thought back upon their change. Eyes grew wide as a purple heart floated happily in front of them. Frisk wrapped careful hands around the glowing heart that seemed to give off a tiny flame around it. It still seemed, human. After all, all monster's shared the same kind of soul. A gray upside down heart. Maybe Frisk was still part human? Zombie monster human thing. A giggle escaped before they could help it, the thought was rather funny after all. They just had to be different no matter what they did.

A sigh took over the giggle from the new skeleton but Frisk pushed thoughts back. They could worry about it later. Much much later actually. Right now they very much wanted to get out of this room and over to Toriel and thus past her to Snowdin. This was going to be an interesting new journey.


	2. Unease

A/N - I'm shocked and excited for all the attention my story has been given! It fills me with determination to keep writing! I adore all the review written as well, thank you everyone! I know these first few chapters are a little on the shorter side. I do plan on writing longers ones here soon once I get deeper into the meat of the story.

Please enjoy!

As Frisk pushed themselves off the mass of flowers, they came to a simple conclusion. Being a skeleton was weird. They could feel the cloth of their sweater rubbing against bones, giving them on odd itch that made Frisk twitch all over. It slowly faded away as Frisk grabbed up the stick that had fallen with them, another odd twitch happening at the texture of the bark. It was as if the bones didn't know how to react to the new feelings. It gave the feeling that the body was a newborn. Experiencing everything for the first time and not knowing how to react until they played around more. The thought had Frisk moving a little faster. They wanted to know how snow would feel in hands that wouldn't melt it away or how mom's pie would taste.

It was in this state of wonder that Frisk moved along into the new room, almost missing the flower that was there waiting for them as they tried to figure out eating a meal. Could they even eat a meal? Frisk had seen Sans and Papyrus eat all sorts of things but the used to be human never figured out how it worked, or if that same process would apply here. Maybe they could try and eat a slice of pie when Toriel wasn't about and watch to see what would happen. How horrid would it be for the pie to just fall right out of their shir-

"IS THAT SKULL OF YOURS EMPTY?!"

Frisk jerked back, coming back to the here and now as they looked down, having almost stepped on an irate looking golden flower. The skeleton's bones rattled from the shock, taking a few steps back to calm down and get a better look at Flowey. Said flower was huffing, bouncing back and forth in his spot as he rattled on quickly, saying words too fast and too quiet for Frisk to catch up on them. They just stood there, watching the flower till he calmed down and gave them a forced smile.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" Frisk watched as he seemed to study the new skeleton. "I get the feeling you already know that though. Funny right? I was pretty sure a human had just fallen down here. Did you see a human back there?" Frisk paused, as if to think about it. They pointed back from where they had come from before shaking their head slowly. It wasn't a lie either. They truly hadn't seen a human back there. Well...a dead one, for a brief moment, but Frisk didn't really feel like thinking about that at the moment, nor did it really count.

"How very odd." Attention focused back onto Flowey, watching him warily. This flower had been a right pain in the rear for more than a few life times and Frisk could never really tell what he was planning on doing. It was even more so the case now. Because he had to have known who they were, or at least had an idea about it. But he seemed nervous at the thought of attacking. As if something was putting him off about the odd skeleton that appeared out of thin air. With a small jolt Frisk remembered something about Flowey, something about not liking Sans. The knoweledge had been tucked away, in a deep part of their mind they didn't like to think about. Did they look or feel enough like Sans that the flower didn't want to attack them? That would be rather nice if it was the case. "Maybe I should just give you some...friendliness pellets...to show you how things are done down here."

Before Frisk could even comprehend the flower's words they found themselves in a familiar dark box, with a...purple eye? The skeleton studied the area carefully to get a better idea of the box before noticing that the 'eye' was the same shapes as the green eye used to attack monsters. It was a timeline Frisk tried not to think about but the similarities from the green to the purple were much too high to ignore and all monsters had the same green eye to attack. So why did they have a purple eye? Maybe because Frisk was not quite monster? The thoughts running around Frisk's head was giving them a headache. It was too much, too soon. Sleep was the one thing that they really wanted right about now but wouldn't get unless Toriel felt kind enough to take them in still. Or they could sleep with Nabstablook on the leafs. That would be quite lovely as well.

"What the hell is this?" Frisk looked away from the purple, watching as Flowey looked at the 'eye' with the same confusion. A smile tugged at the corners of their jaw but Frisk held it down, just happy that they were not the only ones confused. "This is interesting...very interesting...Maybe I'll be keeping a close eye on you." The flower gave a wicked grin and disappeared into the ground with an evil laugh.

Frisk felt chills run down their spine, causing a soft rattle to be heard. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. Had they been able to tell that Frisk had once been a human? They still had a soul, one that could very well be taken for all the once-human knew. It finally registered in their head what the flower had said before starting the combat. 'show you how things are done down here.' The, down here, part implying that they had once been above, and only humans came from above. This...was not good at all.

That is how Toriel came to find them, a small skeleton with clothes too big for their body that hung off it oddly, rattling away from a fear that the older goat couldn't even imagine.

"Hello my child. There is no need to fear. The ruins are a very safe place to be, though I know not how you came to be inside of them." The soft voice of Toriel did more for Frisk that they had thought possible. Calming and reassuring. This was mom after all, or who used to be mom at one point in time. The skeleton had been close to running and giving the older lady a hug but kept still. They needed to play this out properly after all and if Toriel knew that a child had no place to go she would try and take care of them. It was just in her nature to do so. Frisk took a step back, watching the ruin's keeper with as much confusion as the tiny skeleton could muster, and right now that was quite a lot.

"Please do not fear child." Toriel knelt down, giving the skeleton a small smile. "Why don't you come to my home? We can figure out where you came from and how to get you back. Would you be okay with that?"

Tears streamed down from the sockets of their eyes, the purple liquid splashing against the grass and flowers of the ruin. The idea was beyond lovely. They wanted to sleep for days and they wanted Sans. He was probably the only person that could truely help them out. Help them figure out the blank spot in their memory from before the fall, why they had been falling in the first place, the purple eye and the ideas of an evil flower, and why they had died. They had died...oh god they had died for real. All the overwhelming things that had happened crushed down upon the tiny skeleton. The last few minutes had been so busy they hadn't had time to properly take everything in and as they fell to the ground, more tears flew out from their eyes. "P-please."


	3. Exploration

A/N - You guys are amazing! I honestly didn't think the story would kick off so well. It's the first one I've written so the response has been very uplifting. :)

I do not own Undertale or the characters and because I didn't state it before yet, and just in case, this story does/will contain spoilers for the game. Read responsibly.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Regrettably, falling to the ground with tears streaming down their face was probably not the best idea if they wanted to keep Toriel from switching to full on mother mode, but what had happened was the only thing Frisk could do and it was too late to try and change it now. Frisk felt as soft fuzzy hands picked them up, holding the tiny skeleton close to her chest. "Now now, it is okay little one. Everything will be alright." Frisk listened to the softly spoken words, skull pressed into the material of Toriel's dress as they took a few deep breaths to calm down. They focused on the large monster's breathing, letting the sound calm their rattled mind. Slowly everything washed away from Frisk's mind, they could worry about everything later, for now, they had mom back and everything would be alright. The smallest smile pulled at their jaw before Frisk drifted off to sleep from listening to Toriel's breathing and the small sway as she walked.

It must have been much later when Frisk finally woke up for they could hear the light snores coming from Toriel's room. They sat themselves up, scanning the room for anything that could be different, but it was all the same, as it always was. Even down to the pie sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for the skeleton to try it out. Frisk eyed the slice with some hesitation. But this would be the best time to explore some new things about themselves before having to deal with Toriel in the morning. With a nod of their head Frisk pushed off of the bed before taking a deep breath, eyes flashing red for a split second as determination took over in a rush.

Save

First things first, the sweater had to go. Frisk pulled up on the piece of clothing carefully, not wanting to snag anything. The new skeleton wasn't interested in finding out if it hurt to break a rib or any other bones for that matter. But the shirt slid off with easy, letting Frisk study what lay hidden under. It was a normal skeleton from what they could see. Ribs, spine, a bunch of other weird bones that seemed like normal stuff from seeing the brothers. Frisk bobbled their head as they took a seat in front of the pie. It was as Frisk reached out to grab the plate that they noticed something shiny along part of their arm. Setting the plate down on their lap for now they brought up the arm, studying the shiny line they could see.

Upon looking this close, Frisk could see all sorts of lines. Most were rather tiny and thin, branching out from one another in a pattern that reminded them of roots. But others, like the one Frisk first noticed, were rather large lines. But they all happened to be shiny and almost whiter than the rest of the bones. A confused look crossed the skull as it tilted to the side, eyes taking in the large line that looped around one of the bones in their arm. They lifted their other arm, eyes scanning the bones to see any lines but this one didn't seem to have any, leaving Frisk even more confused than before. The lines didn't bother or hurt at all however, so Frisk just pushed it to the side as yet another thing to talk to Sans about whenever they saw each other next. For now, the pie had to be figured out.

Taking the tiniest piece of what smelled like wonderful cinnamon-butterscotch pie, they popped it in their mouth before chickening out of it. Frisk watched carefully, the piece moving down into their chest before a sudden purple ball wrapped around it. It was fascinating to watch as the magic 'ate' the food for a lack of better words and when the purple disappeared the food was no longer there. Frisk took another, larger bite, watching as the same thing happened again. It made the little skeleton smile with relief, one problem down, a few too many to go.

A small giggle escaped from the tiny skeleton as they pulled the sweater back on. It had always been big on them but it sure did swallow their frame a bit more now. Which was fine for Frisk, it hid the bones better and made adapting a little easier, at least at the moment. They finished off the pie, savoring the taste and earning a satisfying feeling they could only assume was what full would be for the new body. Now, one more thing and they could rest for the night.

Sneaking out into the hallway quietly was easy enough and Frisk walked carefully past Toriel's door, listening to the snores as they went to their destination. The mirror. They took a deep breath and held it before turning to look into the reflective surface that rested innocent against the wall.

Eyes blew wide at the skull looking back at them and Frisk was happy that they had been holding their breath, not sure what noise would have been made otherwise. To Frisk they looked, like...well...a young skeleton. They had large holes where eyes would have normally gone, an odd contrast to when they had been human. Though Frisk noticed that instead of dots or circles like Sans, they had a horizontal oval that reminded Frisk of the face they used to have. Their jaw was at the very bottom of the skull and rather tiny, only holding what looked to be four 'teeth.' What confused poor Frisk was where the rest of the jaw was, they had eaten food so the bottom part had to be there somewhere but Frisk couldn't see it. They opened their mouth wide, finally seeing the small bit of bones that made up the bottom jaw, a jaw that wasn't attached to anything from the looks of it. Frisk slammed their jaws shut tight in mute horror, afraid the floating bones would just go flying away from them. Thankfully it still seemed to listen and follow the norms of a regular jaw but Frisk was wary of it none the less.

After a few more minutes studying the mirror Frisk returned to their room. That was enough exploring for the night. The body worked, looked weird but worked. And from how they moved, it was the same as the human body they once had. So questions that they could answer for now had been sated. Later they could get into the deeper questions. Questions that would more than likely hurt Frisk's head to think about let alone answer. Frisk quietly shut the door and moved back to the comfy bed, wrapping the covers tight around their body. Had Frisk looked to the side they might have noticed how odd the shadows looked, how they seemed to move with silent amusement from the actions the new skeleton had taken. But Frisk had been far too focused and the shadows were far too used to being unseen. They fell back asleep quickly, letting the sweet bliss of sleep take over once again.

* * *

"Little one, it is time to wake up." Frisk groaned softly, shifting to the side to look up at the smiling face of Toriel. It had felt like they had just gone back to sleep from the night's exploration when she had woken them up. "Good morning. My name is Toriel. I'm the keeper of these ruins." She sat down on the edge of the bed with them, watching as the skeleton struggled awake.

Frisk rubbed at their eyes, sitting up from the bed with a small yawn as they waved to the older monster. "I'm Frisk." The skeleton smiled over at Toriel happily, though after what happened last night they kept their mouth shut more than not. No jaws falling away thank you.

"Frisk, what a lovely name! Now, I know you must be very confused, but I will try and get you back home as quick as I can. Do you know where you live? Or how you got into the ruins?" Toriel was still in mother mode from what Frisk could tell but the skeleton just shrugged, they really had no good reason or explanation on how they got into the ruins so they wouldn't even attempt to have that make sense. "Snowdin." Snowdin however would work, it was the closest place to the ruins and the skelebros were there. Win-win in Frisk's mind.

Toriel nodded a few times before standing up from the bed. She seemed deep in thought, a frown of worry pulling at her mouth. "Please understand, I do want you to go home but maybe staying here a day with some rest will be a good idea. You seem rather exhausted and I would hate for something to happen to you on your way home..." Frisk nodded their head with a bright smile, trying to put Toriel at ease. It seemed to work for the older monster smiled back at the skeleton with a soft smile. "Well I have a few errands to run this morning but I think tomorrow morning I can show you the way to your home. I'm sad to say that I won't be able to journey with you. I must stay in the ruins but it shouldn't be to difficult a trip to make." Frisk smiled again and nodded their head, even better. "Please make yourself at home and relax. If you wander the ruins there are many puzzles but nothing you should have problems with." She reached out, petting Frisk's head softly.

Frisk nodded and smiled, pushing out of the bed and stretching. It would be fun to explore the ruins and see how others reacted to the new monster. Though Whimsun would probably freak out, maybe not any different than normal though. So while Toriel was gone to pick up things for dinner Frisk wandered the familiar rooms of the ruins. They had run into a few monsters, mostly Froggits that were curious about the new monster in the ruins. They had been a little disheartened when they noticed Nabstablook wasn't in the ruins at all, he must have left when Toriel was walking through yesterday.  
Frisk sighed as they lay among the crinkly leafs that littered the ground just outside of Toriel's home. It hadn't dawned on them right away, but they began to notice that no one had attacked them, besides that one time with Flowey, of course. Frisk had thought that maybe it was normal for monsters to just engage one another in battle when they first meet another. Frisk had acted no different from when they had been human, so all the fights had been from the monsters starting a battle just because they had been human. The thought soured whatever good mood the relaxing trip had been and a sigh escaped from the tiny skeleton.

"Frisk! Have you been relaxing around out here all day?" Said skeleton looked up, smiling brightly and shaking their head as they stood up. They brushed extra leafs from the pants they had been wearing before jogging over to Toriel. Frisk reached a hand out and grinned, as best they could, when a bag was handed over to them. "Thank you little one! You are very helpful." Frisk followed along with Toriel, listening to the older monster talk about the market and all the things she had gotten for the week and how the spiders were holding another bake sale. Toriel had seemed to notice that the younger monster didn't talk much, so she rambled on, enjoying the small laughs and smiles that her companion was giving her.

Toriel shooed them out of the kitchen after everything had been put away. "Now go and play. I will have dinner ready in a few but you should go and rest. You still look awfully tired my child." Frisk beamed at the nickname but nodded and wandered out to the living room to stay out of Toriel's way. They grabbed a book at random and a chuckle came from the tiny skeleton. "72 Snail facts" it was going to be. They wiggled up onto the chair that was much too big for them but the light from the fire was pleasant and the chair was really squishy. Frisk cracked the book open and began reading through the pages of facts that lay waiting there.

Toriel found them once again in a vulnerable situation, but this one had the older monster cooing. For the little skeleton had fallen asleep on the chair, book open and resting against their chest. Only four snail facts having been read from the looks of it as Toriel picked up the book to set it back in place on the shelf. She hummed quietly while continuing to finish dinner, letting the little monster get a few more minutes of sleep. After all, tomorrow they would be leaving.


	4. Starting Forward

A/N - And now, the chapter we have ALL been waiting for. :D  
I do not own undertale or the characters.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

It was a bittersweet moment for Frisk as they watched Toriel run around the house, packing up thing that the younger monster might need on the trip. So far it seemed like Toriel was giving them a handful of monster candies and of course a piece of her wonderful pie. But the older monster was still fretting about, trying to figure out what else they might need on the trip back 'home.' Frisk smiled lightly as Toriel made another pass through the living room but this time the young skeleton stopped them. "I'll be fine mom." Frisk tugged softly at the edge of Toriel's dress, smiling up at her.

They saw tears build up behind Toriel's eyes before the older monster swooped them into a hug, holding them close. "Oh my child. I am sure you will be fine. I just want to help as much as I can. I can not help but to worry. I am going to miss you terribly when you leave." Frisk nodded, hugging tight to Toriel as well. This goodbye was so much different from the ones before, and Frisk wasn't too sure if it was better or worse in the long run. This kind of long goodbye would haunt their thoughts for days to come. "However, I know that you will be safe and not that far. Perhaps if you come knocking one day, I will be around to talk with you." Toriel set them back down, giving the child a watery smile. "Now let me grab just one more thing and I will show you the doorway."

Frisk gathered what was meant to be taken on the trip, filling up a good portion of their inventory with the food Toriel was wanting them to take. Honestly with how little the monsters in here attacked they didn't feel like so much was needed. But perhaps they could enjoy the food for once instead of relying on it to survive. It was another bitter thought in Frisk's skull and they pushed it away as Toriel walked back into the room, holding something purple. "Come this way my child. The doorway is just beyond the stairs." She seemed to be picking at the item but Frisk just nodded and walked over, taking the hand offered to them.

"Now, I know that you might not get cold or that you might not even use something like this but, I want to give it to you. Maybe just to keep the snow off of your head and out of your eyes." Toriel spoke softly as they walked down the hallway, coming to stop at the end right before the doors. She let go of Frisk's hand and unrolled the purple fabric. To Frisk it looked like a rather large scarf but Toriel rested the fabric on their shoulders, knotting a white cord together at the front. She fished around behind their head, bringing forth a large hood that covered the skull easily and part of Frisk's face. Frisk looked at the cape as best they could, turning in a tight circle to have the fabric flow around behind them. It wasn't a full cape, reaching maybe to the back of the small skeleton's knees but it smelled strong of Toriel and the ruins, causing a deep ache to grow in their chest. Yes, this goodbye was much harder than the others. They ran over to Toriel, giving the other monster a tight hug. "Thank you mom."

It took ages to let go, and Frisk could tell that Toriel wasn't ready for them to leave. But she let them go and gave a bright smile which the skeleton returned. Toriel pulled at the cloak she had worked on through the night, making sure the front covered the small skeleton and the hood was on properly. "Please be careful out there my child. And please...come visit me again sometime." Frisk nodded, wanting to hug Toriel again but knowing it wouldn't end up good for either of them. No, Frisk walked out that door without turning back. They had things to do, things that couldn't be done from the safety of the ruins. They might be a monster right now, but determination ran strong through their soul and eyes flashed red as they took the first step outside and into the snow.

 _SAVE_

Frisk scanned the area, a side glance over to the bushes letting them know that the camera was still inside. Would they be keeping track of them again? It wasn't like before, nothing was the same as before and it made Frisk giddy with excitement while filling them with dread. So much could change. Thoughts rattled around Frisk's skull as they made the long walk down the pathway. The silly branch gave them pause, wondering if Sans had placed it just so to freak people out later, it wouldn't shock the little skeleton at all. Actually as they passed it by they determined that yes, Sans indeed would be the person to place it down.

 _SNAP!_

Frisk hesitated slightly but continued walking, not even turning around at the sound. A grin spread across the skull as they looked down, making sure the hood covered their head completely. Oh they were going to get back at Sans for a few scares with this one. They came to a stop at the bridge, feet being glued in place by what could only be Sans' magic. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand." Once upon a time that shadowy figure and line had scared the daylights out of them. Now however, it gave them the perfect moment to line a few things up.

"Well...I guess it would be the best thing to do. Seeing that _I am the legendary fart master_." The comment seemed to catch Sans off guard long enough for Frisk to reach out and shake the monster's hand, letting the slow wheeze of a Whoopi-cushion echo through the air. They glanced up, hood tilting back a bit to show off the pricks of light that watched Sans closely. Frisk watched as Sans' eyes blew out into wide circles, wondering if their own did the same. He seemed to study the face in front of him as memories pasted over his eyes. They could see him look at the clothes, matching it to the person that should be inside them. His looked closely at their skull, hand reaching out slightly.

"K-kid? Is that you? How..what in the world.." Sans mouth flopped open and closed as he slowly knelt down to get a better look at the new skeleton that stood in front of him. As Sans scanned over Frisk, they took a moment to study the other monster. He was even taller than before! Which had to mean that Frisk as a skeleton was even shorter than Frisk as a human. As a human it had been about a half a head difference but now they had to be a whole head and a half shorter now. Guess muscles and tendons did something else as well. Or they had lost a few bones during the change. That however was a nerve racking thought and Frisk pushed it to the side with plenty of other bad thoughts to keep it company. "Kid?"

Frisk turned eyes back to the source of the voice, giving a small smile. "What happened kid?" The question gave the small skeleton a pause. It wasn't anything they wanted to talk about. But what indeed had happened. They mulled over the question, their hands coming up to play with the edge of the half cape as all humor from the situation left them.

"I...fell down...different than before." Frisk looked down to the snow that rested around them. "I...I.." They struggled with the words. It hadn't been the first time they had died. No, they had died quite a lot during the other runs through the underground. But this time was different, this time they stayed dead and Frisk was having a hard time wrapping their thoughts around it. Tears built up at the edge of their eye sockets, the glittering purple magic streaming down their face. "I died." They closed their eyes, hands rubbing at where the tears were coming from.

Sans' eyes grew wide in shock from hearing the small sentence and watching the purple tears trail down to the snow below them. He reached out, wrapping the other up into a tight hug. "Come on now kiddo, it's going to be alright. You're okay. We will figure this out." He hugged tighter as Frisk buried their face into his jacket, finally letting themselves come to terms with the fact that they had indeed died, and stayed that way.

It took a few moments but Frisk finally felt themselves relax and calm in the hold of the older skeleton. They listened to his mumbled words of reassurance, knowing that he was defiantly the right monster to turn to with this problem. They pulled back slightly, glancing up at the ever grinning skull that seemed to be really worried at the moment. Frisk gave a small smile. "Why is it I'm even shorter than you now? That's really not fair." The comment caught Sans off guard but the desired results only took a few seconds. He fell back onto the snow, laughing and snickering.

"Aw geez kid really? You scared the color right off my bones there and you complain about your height? You are a baby bones now. Even more a baby bones than before." His grin seemed to stretch wide across his face and Frisk huffed at the answer, not liking it, but happy that Sans was back to normal, for now at least.

They heaved a deep sigh as they sat down in the snow with Sans, knees pulled tight to their chest. "So...What now?"

Sans seemed to mull over the idea, watching as Frisk tilted their head to the side at the question. "Whelp. I guess I'll have to set up another bed at home. Can't let you sleep on the couch for who knows how long as we figure all this stuff out." He tapped his chin in thought as Frisk watched. "Do ya mind if I pop over to home and settle stuff out for ya? You should be able to walk to Snowdin without any problems."

Frisk nodded their head a few times, grinning when they say their moment. " _Snow_ problem." Again they watched as Sans dissolved into a couple fits of laughter.

"Alright short stuff. Ya might run into Papyrus but I really doubt he will give you any problems." Sans seemed to chuckle at the idea, making Frisk a little wary of how the tall skeleton was going to react to them. However they nodded and watched as Sans walked off, probably taking one of his many shortcuts home.

With another sigh they stood up and continued the journey forward. It had gone much better than Frisk had thought. Using the secret code so early was nothing they had ever done before. But it wasn't like this run was going to be anything close to the same as the others. Oh no, no this one was going to go quite different.

Even the walk to Snowdin was much different than before. It was calm and like in the ruins the monsters would come over and chat with the new skeleton but nothing much beyond that would happen. The other monsters would wish them well on the journey to Snowdin and they continue walking forward until they came to stop by one of Papyrus' traps. This area didn't seem to have any other monsters in it and Frisk took the moment to experiment with something they had been wanting to do for a while.

With glee they flopped down onto the snow and carefully picked up a handful of it. Frisk watched as the snow stayed fresh in the palm of their hands. The snow was soft, like a non sticky cotton candy or what someone might think a cloud would feel like. They squished the snow between their hands, letting it puff out the sides before an odd sensation was felt. Frisk quickly dropped the snow and looked at their hands, seeing some snow had fallen between the open joints of their fingers. It was like a tickle and a wedged feeling. Like something wasn't meant to be there and was causing the bones to be irritated. Frisk shook their hand quickly, hoping to get the snow out of there when something else happened all together. During the process of shaking, their hand popped off with a small noise, landing on the ground a foot or so away.

It didn't hurt per-say, but watching a part of you fall off that was NOT supposed to come off was a little freaky for the ten year old. Frisk stared at the hand for a second before panic set in, causing the child to scream out in bloody murder.

 _BAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

The noise caused a few monsters to startle but the quickest to react was a rather tall skeleton that came bounding into the area where the noise was coming from. His eyes quickly took in the sight in front of him. "OH MY GOD! A BABY SKELETON!" His own loud voice caused Frisk to quiet down, ragged breaths and shaking bones taking place of the scream as they just looked at the hand with wide eyes.

"DID YOU FALL BABY SKELETON?" Papyrus moved closer, knelling down next to the tiny version of himself and his brother. Frisk glanced over at Papyrus, eyes blown wide as they used the hand they had to point to the other hand that was not where it should be. Papyrus followed the finger and picked the hand up. "POOR LITTLE SKELETON, HAVE YOU NEVER POPPED A BONE OFF? IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL! EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS DONE IT BEFORE! NYEH HEH HEH!" He held the hand up to where it should be and with a flare of orange magic Frisk found the bone back on, as if nothing had ever happened.

They took a few breaths to calm down, moving the hand around to see if it worked properly. Grinning up at Papyrus they shot up, wrapping the tall skeleton into a hug. "So cool! Thank you."

"OF COURSE! I AM THE GREATEST AND COOLEST AROUND!" Papyrus stood up, hugging the little skeleton back with a wide grin. "I HAVE NOT SEEN SUCH A TINY SKELETON HERE BEFORE, BUT, YOU ARE WEARING A CAPE JUST LIKE MYSELF! OH NO! ARE YOU A FAN OF MYSELF?! I AM THE GREATEST BUT TO HAVE A FAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW OF IS BAD! WHAT IS YOUR NAME TINY SKELETON?" Papyrus rambled on as he held the skeleton at an arms length away to study them.

"I'm Frisk! I'm heading to Snowdin to meet another skeleton named Sans." Frisk smiled brightly at Papyrus. He always could put a smile on their face and even now, it was no different.

"SANS YOU SAY? WHY THAT IS MY BROTHER! LET US BE OFF THEN TINY FRISK! I CAN SHOW YOU THE WAY TO SNOWDIN!" Papyrus laughed as he set Frisk up on his shoulders. "NOW WE HAVE TWO CAPES! WE SHALL GET THERE TWICE AS FAST. NYEH HEH HEH!" Frisk laughed as they settled on the shoulders of Papyrus, holding to his head to keep balance.

"Twice as awesome!" Frisk pointed forward as they gave Papyrus' skull a quick hug. "Forward to Snowdin!" The two laughed as they marched forward, talking as they seeked out Snowdin. Frisk glanced back to one of the puzzles they passed by, eyes narrowing as a flash of yellow disappeared into the snow. They held tighter to Papyrus but turned forward, seeing the flashing lights of Snowdin. For now, they would be safe.

* * *

A/N - Just a quick thing, if you have any good puns please leave them in the reviews! I am not very good at them myself so I could use the help!


	5. Finding Home

A/N - Oh my god guys! You are all so amazing! The amount of puns I got back were wonderful and I was laughing so much. All the ideas and puns have been noted and I hope to put them to use sometime in this story! The response I have gotten for this story are incredible! I didn't think so many people would enjoy it and I'm so very happy everyone does.

So please enjoy!

* * *

It was an amazing time, being so tall for a change. Frisk could look around and honestly see everything! They could even see the skelebro's house from the entrance of Snowdin and everything in between. Frisk grinned, giving Papyrus' skull a small hug as best they could. "Thank you for bringing me here."

The taller skeleton grinned widely as he walked forward through the snow. "NYEH HEH HEH! IT IS OF NO PROBLEM TINY FRISK! WE SKELETONS NEED TO LOOK OUT FOR ONE ANOTHER! MY LAZY BROTHER SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT YOU RIGHT WITH HIM, WHY, LEAVING YOU ALONE OUT THERE! WHAT IF A HUMAN HAD COME BY?!" Papyrus was shaking his head, making it a little harder to hold onto but Frisk managed. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MANY PUZZLES TO STOP HUMANS BUT THEY HAVE YET TO BE PUT TO A TRUE TEST. THOUGH I KNOW NO HUMAN COULD MANAGE TO GET THROUGH THEM ALL!"

They looked around as Papyrus ranted on about puzzles and humans. Nothing really seemed different, but the monsters reacted strangely, waving happily at the two as they walked past. Frisk returned the waves with a small amount of confusion. Last time none of the towns people had attacked, mostly because they didn't know they were human, but they were much more friendly now than before. The tiny skeleton caught sight of the item shop bunny and a conversation from the past came up. Something about not liking outsiders too much but the skeleton brothers made themselves a home and brought entertainment. Maybe because they were a skeleton with one of the brothers? Maybe that meant the other townspeople trusted them a tad bit more than before. It certainly showed if that was the case and as such, Frisk continued to wave at all the monsters they came across.

"TINY ONE! THIS IS MY MOST FAVORITE SPOT IN ALL THE UNDERGROUND! MY HOME!" Papyrus came to a sudden stop, making Frisk very happy that they had a strong grip around the larger skull. Frisk ohed and awed over the house and blinking lights, making Papyrus dance in place with pure joy. "YES IT IS AN AMAZING PLACE! NOW LET US GO IN AND SEE WHAT SANS HAS BEEN UP TO."

They entered into the house quickly, Frisk ducking their head to make sure it wouldn't get smacked against the top of the door frame. Losing a hand was enough, they didn't need to go finding out if they could detach their head as well. Papyrus carefully grabbed a hold of Frisk and set them down on the floor. "PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME LITTLE FRISK! I SHALL GO LOOK UPSTAIRS FOR SANS. THOUGH HE IS PROBABLY JUST SLEEPING." The taller skeleton huffed as he walked up the stairs, leaving Frisk to look around the home.

It all appeared to be in order. Nothing was out of place in the living room, the sock with the tower of notes rested on the floor near the TV. The couch, that was actually rather comfortable, was back against the wall near a window. Even the pet rock that seemed to live in a pile of rainbow sprinkles sat happily on the table near where Frisk was currently standing. It was perfect, it was so much more of a home than any other place to the once human. Frisk walked to the kitchen, spying things that would be made into spaghetti for sure later in the evening. The goal was just to wander around to make it look like they had actually been exploring the area should Papyrus come back down, but the knocking under the sink caught Frisk's attention.

They paused at the edge, listening for the sound once again. Maybe they had heard the ice wolf outside throwing ice into the river. Yes, maybe that was it indeed. Frisk moved to walk away but again, the knock sounded. They watched carefully as a hand reached out, pulling the door open quickly.

A blur of white shot out of the door, pushing Frisk back and onto the floor with a huff. "Yip Yip!" The annoying dog stood on Frisk's lap, happy as a clam with a large bone resting a few feet away. The white dog just wagged a tail at Frisk till the skeleton reached up with a careful hand, petting behind one of the ears. It didn't look like the annoying dog was going to chomp down and take off with any of their bones, and the thought had Frisk relaxing a little bit more.

"TINY ONE, I HEARD A RATHER STRANGE NOISE FROM HERE. WHAT ARE YOU GE-" Papyrus turned the corner into the kitchen, his body and words coming to a complete halt. Time stood still as the skull stared into the dark eyes of the annoying dog before everything sped up quickly and loudly. "OH MY GOD! THIEF! THIS SHALL BE THE LAST TIME, NO MORE BONES SHALL YOU STEAL FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The tall skeleton summoned a large bone, chasing after the dog that was no longer on Frisk and was instead running out the door with it's own large bone, Papyrus trailing after while yelling at the 'thief.'

"Well, it seems like you met my brother." Frisk jumped off the ground, whipping around to look at the darkness under the sink, only to see Sans shutting the door and giving a wide grin. "Come on then. Your room is upstairs. I worked a skele-ton on it." He gave a wink as he walked past, lightly patting the still covered skull. Frisk followed after, giving a wary look to the sink that they swore whispered to them while Sans had been talking.

It turned out, despite everything, that Sans had actually put a ton of work into getting the newest skeleton a room of their own. A third door was now upstairs, right in between the two brother's rooms where a picture of a bone once hung. Frisk awed as they looked around. It was a rather small room, but Frisk was rather small themselves so it didn't matter too much to them. The floor was a soft white carpet that seemed close to the dog that Papyrus was chasing about and the walls had been painted a rather light blue color. The bed had the same colors, actually the whole room seemed to be the same colors of whites and light blues with a few darker blues here and there.

Sans could see their eyes grow big and round as Frisk scanned over the room in awe and when the eyes turned to him he couldn't help but to give a bigger grin, winking again at them. "I gotta keep an eye socket out for you pal. I wouldn't give you no shabby place to rest your bones." He chuckled as Frisk opened and closed their mouth again and again, not sure what to say.

"It's perfect." Frisk walked over to a wooden desk that sat in the corner, running fingers along the edge. It didn't have a computer or anything but it was already so much more than Frisk had been expecting, so much more than they had ever had. They broke slowly from their awe as they moved towards the bed and with a childlike burst of energy, Frisk flung themselves onto the mattress, giggling as they bounced and flopped around before settling. It was squishy and comfortable and as the days events played through the tiny skull's head, they found that moving wasn't really anything they wanted to do either.

A chuckle from the door made them look up to the older skeleton, giving him a happy smile. "Why don't ya rest kid? You look bone tired. And knowing my brother it will be in-pasta-ble to get any sleep once he gets back." Frisk couldn't hold back another giggle at the puns. They were horrid but it was so Sans and nothing would be any better. The giggle of course just made him grin wider. "Best not let Papyrus hear that. He will think you are a traitor to the normal and sane skeletons. But get some rest kid. We will get you up in a little bit for dinner."

* * *

Sans couldn't have been more right. For it was only what seemed like a few minutes later that Frisk startled awake to the loud voice of Papyrus yelling at Sans for his sock, again. The little skull smiled, eyes closed in content before they pushed off from the bed and out the room they now adored. They eyed their hand as they walked down the stairs, folding it and unfolding with a look of awe as they once again tried to figure out how it all worked. Frisk was sure the actual magic behind it was amazing but nothing could be seen to their eye. It was a little bit of a let down as Frisk turned to watch the two brothers.

Sans was sitting on the sofa, leaned back with the most relaxed grin on his face, eyes closed as he 'listened' to Papyrus rant on and on about him. Papyrus stood not to far away, pointing back and the sock before back at Sans. "FOR THE LAST TIME SANS! THAT SOCK HAS NO PLACE IN THE LIVING ROOM. PUT IT IN YOUR ROOM WHERE IT RIGHT FULLY BELONGS WITH ALL THE OTHER SOCKS YOU HAVE!"

"Aw, but bro a-pair-antly that sock is single. He is just bonly." Sans cracked an eye open, watching as Frisk inched along behind them to the sock.

"THAT WAS AWFUL SANS! WHAT IF LITTLE FRISK HEARS THAT AND PICKS UP ON IT?! I DO NOT WANT YOU TAINTING THEM WITH HORRID PUNS, LET ALONE PUNS ABOUT SOCKS!" The taller skeleton stomped his foot on the ground in a fit, trying not to smile at the awful pun.

"Oh...well...hate to break it to you, but the kids down here." Frisk paused to glance at the two skeleton brothers that now happened to be watching. For a brief moment Frisk had been about to stick out their tongue, how dare Sans give them away, before remembering they didn't have one. Or did they? It wasn't something they had seen, but they could taste food... It was filed into the box of more things to ask Sans when they could as Sans anything with a small mental sigh. Frisk gave a little wave before moving forward with the task they had set out on, scooping up the sock. It wasn't actually that dirty, more just from being on the floor for so long than anything else. With quite a bit of effort they managed to pull themselves up onto the table and placed the end of the sock inside itself to create a loop. With a happy grin they set the loop down before picking up the pet rock and settling it down inside the new 'nest' that Frisk had created for it, adding a few sprinkles to make sure the rock was happy.

Sockets followed after the smaller skeleton, one full of amusement and one of worry, both confused though as to what Frisk was doing. Once the nest was finished Frisk turned to them with a wide grin and held arms out wide in a 'ta-da' fashion. Sans gave a snort before hiding his head in his sleeve, laughing at how happy the kid and the rock appeared to be with the situation.

"TINY ONE! YOU ARE SO SMART! I AM VERY POSITIVE THAT THE PET ROCK WAS IN NEED OF A GOOD PLACE TO REST!" Papyrus picked Frisk up, spinning them around as the two laughed. "YOU ARE A VERY WISE SKELETON INDEED! AND SO THOUGHTFUL! TO THINK OF THE POOR ROCK THAT WE HAD BEEN LEAVING ON A HARD TABLE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ASHAMED!" He set Frisk down on the couch next to Sans, the shorter of the two brother's just grinning as big as could be as he patted the kid's head. "TO MAKE UP FOR SUCH AN UNHONERABLE SITUATION, I, THE GREATEST OF ALL PASTA CHEFS, SHALL MAKE YOU A WELCOMING FEAST LIKE NO OTHER!" Frisk watched as Papyrus stood tall, a wind from no where blowing against the red scarf to have it flowing in the wind at the pose before he dashed away, a laugh following after him as he went to the kitchen to cook.

Frisk turned their attention back to Sans, huffing at the remaining brother. "Nah, don't be giving me that kinda socket kid. You sneak just as bad as Papyrus can whisper." He chuckled to himself a few times before leaning back against the sofa again, seemingly worn out from the rush of activity. "You got a few before Papyrus will finish cooking, if you wanna go looking for trouble." Again Sans pet their head before they jumped off the sofa to go explore the town. Maybe it was something that skeletons just did? He had done it when they were human, but it seemed to happen a lot more now. Frisk pulled the hood up over their gleaming white skull before braving the town.

It was pretty much the same, just as Frisk noted when they first entered into the town earlier. The only difference now as that it appeared to be later, for less people roamed around outside in the snow full area. They didn't have anywhere to really go, so Grillby's seemed the only place to really explore without causing too many issues. Opening the door was rather hard and Frisk just managed to slip in before it swung shut, causing a few to look over but only the ones near the door itself. They passed by the dogs a little wary, knowing they always wanted Sans and Papyrus to give them a bone but Frisk never did find out if they meant it like that or not. The brothers actually seemed to have extra bones just about everywhere now that they thought about it. It was just something that seemed to be with no questions asked and Frisk was getting rather irritated by the random unanswered well of questions spewing forth.

It seemed that Grillby had yet to notice them just yet and Frisk was thankful for less eyes on them as they crawled onto the stool. It was amazing how much shorter they just happened to be now than when they had been human. Knees rested on the stool, legs folded under them in a rather comfortable fashion before crossed arms rested on the edge of the counter. It was only then that the ball of fire seemed to notice them. "Hello little one." He moved over, studying the newest addition into his bar. "May I help you with anything?"

Frisk beamed up at Grillby and if the monster was suprised by it, he didn't react too much. His flames just flickered and bounced as normal, though it seemed to be softer now than before. Calmer perhaps would be the right word now that Frisk was thinking about it. They pulled out a little purse of gold, having found some before running into Papyrus on the walk through Snowdin and of course some from the Ruins and Toriel herself. They counted what they had for a moment before nodding with a happy smile, returning attention back to the monster that was now leaning against the counter near them. "Milk? Please?" Frisk looked behind the counter, before sinking a bit into the chair. "If you have any?"

The fire seemed to chuckle without words if that was even possible and pulled out milk from somewhere below the counter. "Milk I can gladly serve." He poured it into a glass, adding a colorful straw before sliding it over to Frisk. "Are you with the other skeletons? I know of them, but I have never seen you around here before."

Frisk brightened at the glass of milk, sipping away at it for a moment before nodding. "Yes sir. I just moved in with them today." It was a very true story, and about all that Frisk wanted to say about it until they could come up with a full back story. Did monsters just randomly appear or did they have to be born? It was confusing and again, Sans was going to be the best help but probably not until after Papyrus went to bed.

"You can call me Grillby little one. No sirs are required here. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you around a bit more after all." He leaned once again against the counter, arms crossed and leaning down so he was closer to Frisk's height.

"Frisk." The once human pointed to themselves, happy that they seemed to be making friends with another monster in the underground. All the times before they never stuck around long enough to make too many friends. And this would actually be one of the only times going here to Grillby's alone. Already this time was turning out so different and although the landing was rough, they wouldn't trade the new experiences for anything.

Light conversation passed between the new skeleton and Grillby before Frisk finished the drink and brought the purse out again. "I need to go home now. Papyrus is making dinner!" Frisk grinned up, noticing again how the fire flicked in what appeared to be silent laughter. A warm hand covered the skeleton's own, pushing it and the purse back down.

"On the house. A welcome to Snowdin gift for the newest member." Grillby pulled back, standing straight as Frisk grinned and wiggled off the stool. The child gave a small wave before heading back into the snow. Indeed they didn't know how in the world this chance was given to them. But they were going to drowned themselves in the experience of everything till they could soak up every last drop. The smile and closed eyes hid the flash of red, but determination ran strong through them.

 **Save**


	6. Skelebros

A/N - I'm enjoying writing this so much! I'm glad you all have been enjoying it. For now, lets dip a little farther into the story!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Frisk hummed happily as they walked back to the skeleton bro house, the smell of slightly burnt spaghetti hitting their face as soon as they walked in through the door. A quick glance around showed Sans resting on the couch, eyes closed with a big grin on his face, and if the noise coming from the kitchen was any indication then Papyrus was still doing a few things there as well. With little hesitation the tiny skeleton traveled to the couch, pulling themselves up onto the soft green cushions.

"Hey kid, have fun out there?" The voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard from just across the seat. They looked up, catching eyes with the older skeleton. Frisk had figured that Sans hadn't actually be asleep but the sudden noise gave them a slight startle none the less. After a moment a bright smile and happy nod followed soon after.

"I met Grilby. He was super nice!" Frisk grinned and leaned back against the arm of the couch, wrapping arms around their knees. "The dogs make me a little nervous though...they won't bite will they?" Frisk knew it was probably a silly question but with how much the annoying dog ran away with Papyrus' bones it seemed like a legit question to ask. Though judging from the laughter coming from Sans it must have taken him by surprise.

"Nah kid! They ain't gonna bother you at all. They might look at ya funny now and again though. No worries, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya." Sans gave the smaller skeleton a wink as he relaxed against his arm of the couch the same as the kid. Frisk huffed at the chuckles from the older skeleton but ignored him as they heard Papyrus.

"TINY SKELETON IS THAT YOU?" Papyrus poked his head out of the kitchen, eye sockets lighting up when they saw a second small skeleton on the sofa. "WONDERFUL! YOU ARE JUST IN TIME FOR THE MOST WONDERFUL WELCOME TO SNOWDIN SPAGHETTI!" He puffed himself up, arm resting on his chest in a manner not to unlike a salute. "WHY I'M SURE YOU SMELLED THE AROMA OF PERFECTLY COOKED PASTA AND MOUTH WATERING SAUSE FROM ACROSS SNOWDIN!" Frisk grinned and nodded quickly, unwilling to let Papyrus think anything different. From the excited jumping from said skeleton, it was the proper thing to do.

"THEN LET US WAIT NO LONGER! THE FEAST MUST BEGIN!" Papyrus disappeared into the kitchen before coming out with what Frisk could only call another monster. He set the beast down on the table and Frisk couldn't help but commend the table for holding. The pot that Papyrus had filled with spaghetti looked more like a caldron for feeding an army and from the looks of noodles and sause spilling out the top, they could likely feed all of the underground and still have leftovers.

"It is going be im-pasta-ble to finish all of that." It was a whispered pun that Frisk knew they had picked up from Sans from one timeline or another. Actually they might have even heard it in this one but it was hard to tell what pun comes from what time after a while and so many. The silence made Frisk look around at the two stunned faces. Although the words had been so quiet it appeared as if it might as well have been screamed to all the Underground from the looks they were now being given.

Laughter erupted from the other side of the sofa. Head thrown back and arms clenched around his side, Sans was busting up between the pun and the look on Papyrus' face.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Frisk jumped at the noise, looking away from the laughing skeleton to the screaming one. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE A FULL DAY AND ALREADY SANS HAS CORRUPTED YOUR POOR YOUNG SOUL WITH HORRID PUNS!" Papyrus fell to his knees, hands thrown up as if cursing the ceiling for making him deal with more puns. "I'M GOING TO BE LIVING WITH TWO OF THEM." His hands fell down to the ground, looking like a defeated ball of bones. Frisk was now laughing hard, joining Sans. The two on the sofa leaned against one another to hold themselves up from the reaction such a bad pun had gotten.

"Aw, don't be like that bro." Sans grin was wider than ever, holding the kid steady as they calmed back down. "We just happen to be a perfect pair of punny bones." He winked, causing his brother to scream in pun induced agony as the two smaller ones fell into laughter once more.

After a few deep breathes to calm down, Frisk jumped off to the sofa and moved over to Papyrus. They pet his head a few times, making him look up. "Don't worry Pap. I promise I'll be good and not say them too much." A grin spread across Frisk's face as Papyrus lit up like the Christmas lights outside, he popped up like a prairie dog, laughing with joy.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT SANS?! I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE BIGGEST OF HONORS! I WAS PROMISED LESS PUNS AND THEY HAVE GIFTED ME WITH A NICKNAME. THE SAME NICKNAME YOU HAVE FOR ME." Papyrus picked Frisk up, spinning them around quickly as they were held to his chest. "THAT MAKES YOU PRACTICALLY FAMILY! I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE AN OLDER BROTHER TOO! THIS IS WONDERFUL!"

Sans gave a wide grin, his expression relaxed as he watched his brother spin around, laughter coming from the two monsters. "That's good bro. But you might want to stop and not make yourself too dizzy. Besides, they have to agree first."

Frisk looked between the two, one face just smiling like normal and the other one looking at them with a worried look. They hummed as if in thought before pointing up at Papyrus. "Bestest older brother!" Little orange tears formed in the corner of Papyrus' sockets before Frisk found themselves in a hug that might have killed them had they been human still. They laughed, hugging tight back to the taller skeleton that was so happy he was silent.

"Hey, I'm older than he is. What does that make me?" Sans pointed to himself, head tilted to the side with an amused look.

A head poked out from the arms of Papyrus as Frisk studied Sans. They grinned and held arms out to Sans. "Punniest brother ever!" The name caused a small groan from the taller brother but the younger one was stilled before the grin grew wide.

"Punniest brother huh? I think I can handle that." He winked at Frisk as he walked over closer to the arms that were still held out for him. Frisk blinked as a blue glow was suddenly around their arms and a quick glance to Sans showed a blue eye glowing with a soft haze, hands glowing the same color. They laughed as they were stolen from Papyrus and arms were soon wrapped tight around them. Frisk smiled as they looked back at a slightly huffing Papyrus but they both seemed happy to have a new member in the family.

Dinner was a fun event needless to say, with whispered pasta puns and a Mettaton cooking show that had Papyrus and Frisk debating on cooking styles. The night was wasted away and although there was no sky to tell the time Frisk knew from the sleepy face of Papyrus that it was getting rather late.

"Why don't you get ready for the night kid? I put some clothes on your bed, change into one for the night till we can get you something better." Sans nodded to their room as he dragged Papyrus up the stairs, the taller of the two barely able to wave goodnight from how tired he was now.

Frisk smiled and followed after, hearing the soft voice of Sans reading as they walked passed to their new room. They opened the door, once again in awe over the fact that they had a room. Lights flicked on and sure enough a few things rested on the bed. A quick glances showed that it must have been some of Sans own clothes and although it was too big they would be comfortable enough to sleep in. Frisk folded their old clothes, setting them to the side for the moment. The shorts had been tied around the waist and they hung low, almost covering their whole leg and the large white shirt over it didn't help much. It hung off their shoulder, one sleeve becoming much longer than the other due to the odd sitting.

Eyes scanned over their arm, now that it was under a brighter light they could see the white lines rather clearly now. It was normally hidden with the long sleeves of the sweater they wore but in the short sleeve shirt they were rather noticeable. Fingers trailed over the lines, once again wondering about them before they noticed more on their legs.

"Hey kid, what you looking at?" The once human jumped, too deep in thought to have heard the knock and Sans entering into the room. They watched as the pin pricks of light looked to their arm, the smile fading away slowly as he walked closer. "Frisk...what happened?"

They gave a confused noise, looking back to the arm. "What do you mean? Do you know what they are?" Frisk looked back to Sans, shocked to find him looking down at their arm with such sadness as he stood only feet away.

"Lines like that, it means your bones broke. The brighter line is fresh tissue and calcium that mended what was broken." His voice faded quietly as he lightly touched the lines. They spanned over Frisk's whole right arm, and as fingers ran over different lines he could label them easily. Broken bones, fracture there and there, another break and this one shattered completely.

Frisk watched Sans, now understanding what the lines meant. It wasn't too shocking actually, from what they remembered they landed on their right side, arm held out to brace for impact. They had known they had died. It couldn't be disputed in any way to their minds. However this was the first sign of proof to Sans. Something he could see and understand. He looked up at them, his large hand holding tight to their own smaller one. The light in his eyes was gone, so Frisk couldn't tell he was noticing lines across their shoulder and neck. His hand held tighter and his head bowed. "I...wondered why you stayed like this, rather than just restarting over again to right everything out. But..." He struggled to word his thoughts, eyes growing soft as the lines alone the leg he could see stared back at him.

"I...it hurt. A lot." Frisk shifted, sitting down on the bed and dragging Sans over to it with them. "I was terrified of feeling it all over again should I reset. The pain...I don't think I could even describe just what I went through, and I really don't want to." Frisk held Sans' hand, playing lightly with the boney fingers to keep their mind off just what they were talking about. "When I figured out that I was a skeleton, I was freaked out a little bit, but at the same time, I was excited. Because now I'm like you and Papyrus. I found that I wanted to see how this story would end. I felt like...this is something important that I should be doing anyway." They looked up to Sans' face, giving a small smile.

It seemed that the words relaxed Sans for he gave a small smile back. Leaning forward he rested his forehand against his newest sibling's head. "I guess I can't argue with that. So far this story isn't going anywhere bad. I've never seen Papyrus so happy he couldn't talk." They both chuckled over it but the talk of Papyrus brought up another problem. "He isn't gonna be happy when he finds out about this." Sans leaned back, gesturing to the right side of their body that held all the lines.

"Well, it happened before we met. It isn't like either of you could have done anything." Frisk rubbed at their arm and shrugged. "I'll think of something should he ever see. Long sleeved shirts for now." They were suddenly happy that the hand he had helped out with was the left side and not the right. if Papyrus learned that early he would have freaked out for ages, he probably still would to be fair though.

Sans nodded his head before he stood up, giving the kid's head a quick pet. "Alright. I was going to see if you needed anything before heading to bed. I think sleep is much needed after trying to kill The Beast downstairs."

After pondering a moment they shook their head. "No, I'm all good." They smiled brightly at Sans and the two said their goodnights and as he walked out he sent the room into darkness for Frisk to sleep. He was anything but tired now though and a quick short cut from his room lead him down below the skeleton's home.

Frisk though passed out quickly, never noticing the line of light that seemed to come from a part of the wall as sleep over took them.

* * *

A/N - Oh god, my computer was cursed for this chapter. It froze and I lost a lot of it. But determination fueled me! Now for any Sans/Frisk shippers that might be floating around out there. I am one of you as well, but as my first story I didn't think I could do the pair justice. That ship will sail from me later though! I already have other story ideas I want to write up but Frisk is too young and this idea was just too cute. ^_^


	7. He is here

First off I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out! I got busy with life and then just wasn't sure how I wanted to continue the story on. That being said, I would like to state that I will never just STOP updating until it is done or I say I am stopping. I have read so many great stories that only get a few chapters in and then nothing. So I know how frustrating it can be.

Okay! Now that all that is out of the way, let us get to what you want to see!  
Please, enjoy!

* * *

Frisk thought, maybe a bit too late, that this might not have been the greatest idea they have ever had. But they just had to look.

The morning had started off innocently enough. Waking up to a quiet house wasn't something Frisk was expecting but after a quick look around the building all the once human could spot was a piece of paper that looked so much smaller next to the Beast they had attempted to eat last night. Frisk poked a head into the pot, wondering if they really could feed all of the underground from this monster of a spaghetti dish before turning attention to the note.

TINY SIBLING,  
YOUR LOVING WONDERFUL GREATEST OLDER BROTHER HAD TO LEAVE BEFORE YOU AWOKE TO ATTEND TRAINING WITH UNDYNE! I KNOW YOU SHALL MISS ME DEARLY BUT I SHALL RETURN! SANS HAS TO BE AT WORK AS WELL, THE LAZY BONES SHOULD BE AT HIS STATION (PROBABLY SLEEPING LIKE HE ALWAYS DOES!) SO IF YOU NEED HIM JUST WALK OVER TO WATERFALL. I LEFT THE AMAZING SPAGHETTI FROM YESTERDAY OUT SO YOU CAN EAT SOME FOR BREAKFAST!

THE GREATEST MOST WONDERFUL OLDER BROTHER,  
PAPYRUS

Frisk's grin grew and grew the more they read the letter. It was just so...Papyrus. They could literally hear the taller skeleton talking. With a head shaking in amusement the paper was set back down. As much as they loved Pap, they could only take so many noodles and Frisk truly felt still full from the night before.

Poking a head into the kitchen to see if there was dishes to do reminded the smaller skeleton over something that had been puzzling them. They didn't know why, but the space under the sink caused them to feel just so...nervous. Eyes bore into the wood of the door, wondering if it was worth it. This could very well be the only time they would be alone in the house. Maybe it would happen again but with the two brothers it was hard to say what their schedule would be looking like.

Easing into the kitchen and closer to the door Frisk mulled over if this was truly a good idea. But determination was something the once human was never short on and with a burst of it running through their bones Frisk whipped the door open before they could give it another thought.  
"BARK!"

A small yelp escaped from Frisk as they fell back, the annoying dog once again on their lap. Frisk stared blankly at the dog for a moment before a soft laugh over took them. "Of course it would be you again. They don't call you annoying just for the fun of it after all." Frisk sighed softly, petting the fluffy creature before it took off with what seemed to be another one of Papyrus' bones. Frisk watched as the creature ran out, wondering just how many bones it had taken and if any of them ever came back. It could very well be the same bone over and over for all that they knew.

" ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ? ﾟﾓﾬ?" (Frisk...)

Eyes grew wide as they snapped back to the darkness. They had...heard something. They stood up slowly, refusing to get any closer to the door into darkness.

" ✋? ﾟﾘﾐ" (Frisk)

They took a step back, watching as what seemed to be a fuzzy white figure become a little more solid, a little closer, with each passing second. The noise confused Frisk. But even more confusing was that they could understand it. As if a part of their brain was whispering in their ear the answers to a test.

"?￢ﾚﾐ ✡ ? ?￢ﾘﾠ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌ ? ?￢ﾘﾜ✍" (Do you understand me?)

The figure was right at the door now, basically standing in the kitchen that Frisk wasn't too sure they would enter alone again. The odd translator was processing the information, giving Frisk the moment to look over the figure. It wasn't much to see though. His body must have been the same black as the darkness, leaving just a strange floating head and two hands that glowed from the stark contrast from black to white. In what was only a matter of seconds they heard the whispered question and Frisk debated on answering or not. They slowly nodded however, watching what seemed to be another skeleton closely.

The face that looked to be melted beamed at them, making Frisk even more confused. Why was this man seem so happy that they could understand? Even more so, why had he known their name?

"?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾹ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ❄ ✌✞ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾘﾜ? ﾟﾓﾬ" (Wonderful then. It seems to have worked.)

The processing was taking less time and Frisk stood straighter, watching the man very closely now. "What do you mean...it worked? Who are you? And why do you know my name?"

He gave a large smile and a bowing motion was made, or what looked to be a bow from the head dropping oddly.

" ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌?￢ﾚﾐ ✋ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ?￢ﾜﾡ ✌?￢ﾘﾜ ✋? ? ﾟﾓﾬ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾑﾌ?￢ﾝﾄ ✡ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ✡ ?￢ﾜﾌ ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌?￢ﾝﾄ ?" (My apologies, my name is W.D. Gaster. But you may call me Gaster."

Frisk nodded but a look of irritation over came their face, eye holes narrowing slightly, a motion that seemed to amuse the taller monster. "That really doesn't answer my questions. Why do you know me and what do you mean it worked?" Unknown to Frisk, purple magic flared around them slightly. Eyes glowing a bright purple to better assess what they deemed as a possible threat.

The taller man just smiled widely, causing even more irritation to raise within the small skeleton. There was just something about this man that was so oddly familiar and so bone chillingly wrong all at the same time and it was causing Frisk much distress.

"?￢ﾘﾜ ✌? ﾟﾒﾧ ✋ ?￢ﾘﾟ✌ ❄ ✡ ? ﾟﾓﾬ? ﾟﾕﾆ❄ ❄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾌ✡? ❄ ✌ ✡❄✋?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾚﾐ ✋ ❄ ✋ ? ﾟﾓﾬ✡ ? ? ❄ ✌ ✡ ?￢ﾘﾼ?￢ﾘﾜ ✌ ✋❄❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ❄❄ ?" (Perhaps I shall tell you. But not today, not anytime soon I think. You need to learn yourself a little bit better.)

He gave another strange bow and before Frisk could even finish hearing the whispers the man had vanished into the darkness, leaving only the imprint of his face in Frisk's imagination. Frisk rushed the door, shutting it quickly before moving away from it and out of the kitchen completely. Their brain rattled around the empty space of their skull, rattled from the encounter and everything that had been said. As if enough confusing things hadn't been going on, now they had to deal with this as well? Frisk flopped onto the sofa with a sigh, wrapping themselves into a blanket cocoon, watching the snow as it fell outside the window.

Gaster. Although the name seemed familiar to them, it wasn't at the same time. Perhaps he was from the last life? Towards the end everything blurred. They couldn't remember why they had reset, or if something had forced them to. It had just happened, and had gone very very badly. Frisk shuddered at just the thought of it and with that they tossed the blanket off and moved to head outside. They didn't want to be in the house alone any longer and who knows how long it would take for someone to get back in.

They found them self wandering towards Sans' station. They had thought about going to Grillbys but Frisk wanted the comforting presents of the older skeleton. It took just a few minutes to find Sans asleep at his station but Frisk couldn't find anything but a tingle of amusement at the sight of his head resting on crossed arms. It reminded them of a cat they had once known above ground. Actually Gaster reminded them of a man they had once seen as well. He had been homeless and suffered a stroke, leaving half of his face sagged in a strange way. He had always been super nice to Frisk though. At least of what they remembered. It seems like life above ground was so far away. So many deaths, normal deaths anyway and resets ago. They had a hard time as it was separating different lives let alone the time they had been above.

Frisk sat down on the ground, back leaning up against the station, eyes staring out to the rock wall but not truly seeing anything. He had said, it had worked. Was he talking about the translator thing? He talked as if he had been expecting them to understand, and was pleased rather than surprised now that they thought about it. Was it the magic that was whispering to them? It was the only thing that would make sense, it was the only strange thing inside their head. But why could the magic do that? Was magic not just something that monsters wield to their aid? However it did seem like everyone's magic was a bit different. Frisk sighed softly. Surly if they had hair still it would be pulled out from just this moment alone. It did bring up the other issue. Could they use magic? They had seen it work, for eating food and such. And when they had formed into the monster they were now. But they should be able to control it right? And Gaster had said something about knowing oneself better. It was probably a horrid idea to take advice from a floating head but they had nothing else really.

As they mulled around inside their head over idea and idea they were oblivious to the skeleton next to them, watching over with what started off as amusement and had faded into worry. Sans had been watching the kid for well over half an hour by now and watching the light dim and leave their eyes as they fell deeper into thought gave the older monster an unsettling feeling. He reached out to touch them, resting a hand lightly on top of Frisk's hooded head.

Eyes flared to a bright purple, the thought of Gaster and the unexpected touch rattling their bones rather violently. "No!" Frisk shot up, spinning around quickly to leave a confused and startled Sans in their line of sight.

"Woah woah, calm down there kid." Sans raised his hands up, the universal sign for peace, as he watched the purple slowly fizz away, leaving bright white light that stayed focused on his face. "You ah...you better now? You have been out of it since I woke up and that was well over half an hour ago."

Frisk took a breath to steady themselves, before giving the punny brother a small smile. "Sorry. You really startled me." They leaned back against the wall, a sigh leaving them rather deflated after being so huffed up.

"No problem kid, really. I think you startled me just as bad as I startled you. Got both our bones rattling." San's grin seemed to be a tad bigger and it made Frisk feel a tad bit better. They were happy they came here over anywhere else. "Actually I was pretty surprised to see you sitting next to me when I woke up. You must be super quiet kid."

"More like you were really passed out." Frisk grinned, pushing off the wall and walking over to Sans and around to the other side of the station.

"Ya got me." His grin grew, shoulders shrugging as he too stood up, walking around the station to stand next to Frisk. "How about we take a break? I'm thinking some Grillbys sounds great, flush my system of noodles for a little bit." He shot them a wink which had Frisk laughing and nodding. Yes, anything was better than noodles but truly Grillbys had some amazing food, monster or human it didn't really seem to matter.

Sans seemed to have opted to walk with them instead of taking his shortcuts, not that Frisk minded either way, so long as they didn't have to take the short cut into the darkness, it was fine with them. It was a quiet but quick walk, both mulling in thoughts, one of wonder and one of worry. After settling at the counter and ordering some burgers Frisk asked something that had started to eat away at them. "Can you teach me how to use magic?"

If Sans had been shocked by the random question, he hid it pretty well. Eyes watched the smaller skeleton for a while before a small humming noise came from him and eyes looked forward. "I don't know if I would be the best to teach ya kid. I mean, I'm pretty lazy remember?" He gave them a wink and a grin, pausing when he noticed how crestfallen this new sibling seemed to have gotten. "Hey hey now. I just said I wouldn't be the best to teach ya. But Papyrus and Undyne might not be a bad idea. Despite how our Bro can act he has an amazing grasp over his magic, much better than I do. And Undyne trains all the knights so asking her would probably give you the best results." He rubbed at the back of his head, nodding to Grillby who had set food down in front of them.

"Do you think Undyne would really train me? She doesn't even know me." Eyes had grown large, not sure if they would even survive training with Undyne. Papyrus maybe, but Undyne? That was a big N.O. But they were already dead so it really couldn't get much worse could it? Frisk jerked back at a sudden thought, looking back over to Sans. "What about...what about my soul? Won't they see it and well...notice?" Frisk had almost forgotten during the strange events of the day. They did have a strange soul after all. It was colored and just wrong as far as monster souls anyway.

Sans sighed as he picked up his bottle of ketchup. "How about, we cross that line if we get there ya? First thing first, we have to ask Undyne and Pap if they will do it." Sans took a drink of his ketchup, already knowing that Papyrus would be all over training his new younger sibling something. He did want to be the best older brother after all.

A nod came from Frisk before they started in on the burger, smiling when they noticed Grillby had made a little smiley face on the burger with ketchup. It seemed he had noticed the slightly down mood and was trying to make them feel a little better. It warmed Frisk's heart that such a small act of kindness was given to them. They closed their eyes for a moment, letting the sounds of the bar and the warmth of the fire relax them. Everything was going to be alright, everyone would make sure of that. Eyes flashed red as determination filled their small body, a smile bright for Grillby.

 **SAVE**

* * *

Okay! Quick note here. All the wingdings was from a website. So if anything is wrong or looks odd. Blame them. XD But that is why I put the translation right next to the words. I hate that scrolling up and down thing for when it is put at the bottom too. I feel like I disconnect from the story when I have to do that, so I won't do it here. Hope you enjoyed and for everyone that leaves me comments, you guys are the BEST! I have gotten some of the funniest puns in there. Some had me in tears, you guys are truly the best!


End file.
